


Fixed Point

by illunoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone is of age, Freeform, Future Fic, M/M, Pretty much Derek's thoughts, Rope Bondage, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illunoria/pseuds/illunoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stares at the thick cords that embrace his body nearly lost in sensation but a press on the knots bring him back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixed Point

**Author's Note:**

> So...I did a thing. I kind of had the thought roaming through my head about this one. Just wanted to flesh out an idea and decided what the heck I should put it up on AO3 anyway. Heads up this is unbeta'd.

Looking in the mirror, he pushes his fingers to one of the knots sitting on his chest, the jet black material stark against the golden tan of his skin. The pressure grounds him, if only for a moment, leaving Derek with a bout of clarity. Slowly, Derek follows the path of the four knots trailing down his body like a constellation. As he gets lower, Derek begins to remember the orange glow of the early sunrise as nimble fingers wound the rope up and over his neck creating a loose collar, the quivering of his muscles as he attempted to be still and to not touch himself. Derek breaks out in a breathy moan as he recalls the intense look of concentration Stiles had on his face as he ensured the bonds were done correctly. So much focus, just for him, for Derek. With each tug and pull on his restraints, Derek remembers the soft murmuring and whispers of praise as his partner looped knot after knot, criss crossing over his back, his sides. Derek feels as if he is wrapped in Stiles’ brand. The thick cords are a physical display of ownership that Stiles can see and touch and also a reminder throughout the day to Derek of who he belongs to.

At first he didn’t understand where their relationship was going when Stiles had sat on his duvet one night with the thick cords in his hand. In the bedroom they were both open to experimentation but Stiles was downright eager. Derek’s reaction was mixed...advanced werewolf senses meant that Derek could feel it all and the thought of being stuck brought on a fissure of panic. Part of him wanted to balk at the idea, to refuse that an Alpha could be bound but the idea that he was releasing control to Stiles was a heady. With patience and care they worked together. Derek recalls when they first started and it was so slow, agonizingly slow. Just one wrist loosely bound with the ends held in Stiles’ hands with constant inquiries on his well being until Derek silenced him with a kiss. From then on there was progression, to both hands, arms, legs, and build up to full body bonds. These moments were held in their bedroom with only the moon as their witness but one morning that changed.

He had an inkling as to what his partner was working up towards, Derek wasn’t stupid and unobservant. If anyone took a moment to truly look they would see the way Stiles’ amber eyes narrow to pinpoint all the lovely spots he wants to see tied and bound on Derek. The way that Stiles ran his hands over his body where the aches of the rope, from the night before, have long faded were telling. Once home they would fall into bed in a rush, tumbling for the ropes to have their weight settle against Derek’s skin, as if the thought of the cords being on only at night is not enough. So finally, one morning, Derek lets him.

Stiles’ joy is unmatched. He can scent a blossom of pleasure and satisfaction from his mate as Stiles observes him moving to do everyday tasks. With each brush of the material of the rope on his skin and the faint rasping of the cord stretching taut, Derek’s senses work overtime to give him an onslaught of feelings. Combined with that scent, the scrapes of rope and tension from the ties leaves him breathless but nothing heightens the experience like escaping his pack’s detection. It takes an immense amount of effort to keep his expression neutral and hide his reactions. Derek has also taken to mixing up his wardrobe to fix in shirts that are not skin tight like his henleys and he’s even had to devise ways to mask his scent and the sound of the ropes. All of these are challenges that Derek wants because they are a part of the game he plays with Stiles. Derek is left with a brilliant thrill that drives his blood hotter when he can have his pack none the wiser.

Because making it through the day with these ties also means that Stiles will reward him when they are alone and the thought warms him. With his strength and claws the ropes mean nothing. In an instant the cords could lie in ribbons at his feet. But the sharp glint that Stiles focuses on him when he openly observes his handiwork means everything to Derek because these bonds are irrefutable proof that they are linked and tied.


End file.
